


家長會

by Flyfeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, DCAMU設定, Gen, 親情向, 超人之死是靈感來源
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyfeather/pseuds/Flyfeather
Summary: 有一天，Bruce收到了一封E-mail





	家長會

**Author's Note:**

> 是個DCAMU的設定 但我私心讓四小鳥都存在在這個宇宙
> 
> 就是那個超人之死提到的家長會  
> 都快一年了才出 還不是一口氣寫完是我的鍋

Bruce wayne收到了一封Email。

是Bruce Wayne，不是蝙蝠俠。

其實這也不是什麼特別的事，Bruce Wayne再怎麼花花公子不管世事，也總是有人會寄Email給他，畢竟不論公事私事總是要有個聯絡窗口。

令Bruce如臨大敵的是，這是一封從Damian寄宿學校寄來的信，要他去參加家長面談。

什麼什麼？為什麼他會突然被找去參加家長面談？Damian在學校做了什麼？Dick一向很擅長收買各種大人的心(沒錯，收買，他在見過正聯成員一圈之後就完全收買了他們。根據綠燈俠的說詞是『這麼可愛的孩子怎麼會是陰森森的老蝙蝠養出來的？』)，完全不需要Bruce擔心家長會的事；Jason，出乎Bruce意料的，Jason相當喜歡學校，Bruce從沒被要求到學校面談，倒是收過好幾次老師稱讚他的Email，而Tim，Tim是在家學習，沒去學校，自然也沒有什麼家長會。

Bruce陰沈地在蝙蝠電腦前插著手指皺眉思考，這個寄宿學校是Damian主動要求的，他說如果他將來要成為蝙蝠俠、繼承韋恩企業，他就要了解平民在想什麼。總之Damian顯然已經準備了一份講稿來說服他，這份講稿還是跟夜翼一起擬出來的，他根本沒有插嘴的餘地。除了任務通訊，Damian每週會固定打電話回家一次，其實聽上去還是像任務匯報，但Bruce知道這已經是Damian在學著怎麼當個普通人了。

所以到底發生什麼事？如果不是發生不可收拾的情況，寄宿學校也盡可能地讓學生和學校解決問題，他被要求參加家長面談一定很嚴重。難道Damian炸掉了一棟樓？等等，根據Damian離家之後Bruce清點蝙蝠洞的武器數量，他帶走的火藥絕對是能夷平整個市政廳的量。所以其實更嚴重，他炸掉不只一棟樓？

Bruce強行壓制住自己的想像力，因為他想起他曾經在網路上看過一個提問。

問：有沒有「越怕越會發生」的短句？  
答：蝙蝠俠的腦洞。

別問為什麼他就是知道這個回答者絕對是Dick！

對，他應該停止想像，去做點實際的事，像是調出學校的監視系統，像是用衛星看一下Damian的學校是否少了什麼。

在他這麼做之前，Alfred阻止了他。

「老爺您或許應該選擇更一般的作法，畢竟Damian少爺正在學習怎麼當個普通人不是嗎？」

「不......這是Damian，他太特殊了......」Bruce下意識地就要反駁Alfred的話，但被Alfred打斷。

「老爺我當年收到的家長面談通知也不少呢！」

Bruce肉眼可見地縮瑟了一下，和養育自己的人住在一起就是有這種壞處，各種無死角嘲諷。他把臉埋進手裡，思考著什麼是一般的做法。

什麼是當你有一個刺客寶寶之後會有的一般作法？

Bruce眉頭皺得更深，刺客寶寶不一般，刺客寶寶住在寄宿學校裡更不一般，這個例子裡他就沒看到哪裡符合『一般』這個詞的地方。Bruce上網Google了一下，大部分的傾向應該先和另一半討論一下，所以他現在應該把Dick叫回來討論一下Damian的教育問題？等等，為什麼他會想到Dick？但Talia明顯不是討論這個問題的最佳人選。難道他應該和超人討論嗎？超人連自己的身分危機都解決不了還沒和Lois攤牌，他最好有資格對別人的育兒問題插嘴！Bruce糟心地把這個選項刪除，顯然不論當蝙蝠俠還是Bruce Wayne他都做人失敗，找不到一個能討論問題的人。他有種想把信直接轉給Dick讓Dick去家長會的衝動，他相信Dick會欣然接受，當然事後少不了來自Jason的訕笑，但那是可以忍受的。

不能忍受的，是如果被Alfred知道之後，他可能會被禁食一個月的小甜餅。不，沒有甜餅的Bruce Wayne就沒辦法成為蝙蝠俠！Dick知道就等於Jason知道，而不論Dick還是Jason都一定會迫不及待把這件事宣揚出去，他估計他把信轉出去不到一小時，全正聯加泰坦再加上一些周邊相關的超英團體就都知道，蝙蝠俠被要求家長面談並且蝙蝠俠不敢去叫夜翼去。蝙蝠俠糟糕的人生抉擇能力就顯現在這裡，他收養的兒子們長大之後就變成一群無時不刻準備看自己笑話的不肖子。

蝙蝠洞的警報響了起來，看來高登又點亮的蝙蝠燈 。蝙蝠俠沒有哪時候這麼感謝蝙蝠燈的亮起，讓他可以暫時逃離這個問題。

***

Bruce反射性地把棉被拉高過頭，完美地遮住由窗戶透進來的美好陽光，並且咕噥著「蝙蝠是夜行性動物。」

這是Bruce早晨的SOP，Alfred作為一個盡責的管家，自然是看不慣自家少爺過這種日夜不分的日子，並且強行端正少爺的生理時鐘。他本來以為在Damian去寄宿學校之後，Alfred就少了一個『促進家庭和樂』的理由要求他起床跟Damian共進早餐，但他還是太天真了，老管家早就掌握了一百個讓自家少爺起床的撇步，並且無法拒絕。說到Damian，其實Bruce很好奇Damian是怎麼跟他一起夜巡又堅持早起擔任園丁工作的，難道是自己真的老了嗎？他很想告訴Damian不用這樣對自己，睡眠不足會長不高喔。

「取消今天所有的行程。」Bruce‧我是大股東我最大‧Wayne發出了任性宣言，說不去開會就不去開會。

「今天的行程是與正聯例會。」Alfred毫無波瀾地說。

「......讓他們等。」

「如果您要推遲與正聯成員的會議，那想必您一定有時間能參與Damian少爺的家長會談。」Alfred把一杯顏色詭異的蔬果汁擱在Bruce的床頭櫃上。

「什麼？？！！！」Bruce驚訝地從棉被中爬起，然後聽到自己破音，但『Damian』和『家長會談』這幾個字確實把他嚇醒了。

「我看您因為忙於蝙蝠俠的事務忘了回覆學校，我便擅自幫您回覆了。」Alfred泰然自若地說。

Bruce坐在床邊苦著一張臉，在Alfred的逼視下把那杯難喝的蔬果汁喝下肚。好苦，Alfred一定是故意的，他明明有喝過好喝的，在他能自動起床的日子。「你是故意的，Alfred。」Bruce可憐兮兮地說，不管是家長會還是果汁的事。

「Damian少爺都跨出第一步了，是時候輪到您努力了。」Alfred絲毫沒有要否認的意思，「衣服都幫您準備好了，我會備好車等您。」

***

Bruce坐立難安的在校長辦公室外頭等著，上一次他感受到『坐立難安』還是國中時在學校打架學校把Alfred叫到學校的時候呢。他不該這麼緊張的，Bruce在心中給自己打氣，苗頭不對就用花花公子模式......用花花公子模式對自己兒子的老師好嗎？似乎不是個好點子，但霸道總裁模式可能會影響老師對Damian的態度......等等，冷靜點，想想Alfred當年是用甚麼態度來接打架的自己的，Alfred總是能表現出英國人特有的優雅自持，嗯，我也應該用這個模式，我是黑暗，我是復仇，我是蝙蝠俠，我能夠開啟我的優雅自持模式，蝙蝠俠能夠開啟優雅自持模式。

「Wayne先生。」校長秘書親切地從門後探出頭，「輪到您......？？！！！」

Bruce聽到自己的名字猛然抬頭，但前一刻還想著我是黑暗，我是復仇，我是蝙蝠俠的結果就是他來不及調整臉上的表情，與秘書對上眼的，是蝙蝠俠臉，不是優雅自持。

Bruce Wayne的家長會談第一步，失敗。

TBC


End file.
